24fandomcom-20200223-history
Adrion Bishop
Adrion Bishop was a soldier loyal to the mutinous General David Brucker during Day 8. He led a team that specialized in covert operations. Day 8 Bishop and a six-man covert ops team were dispatched by General David Brucker to ambush President Hassan's security detail (led by Jack Bauer and Renee Walker) and capture him. Bishop and his team waited at the exit of the tunnel where Hassan and the others would pass. When they noticed them turning back, they decided to start their attack by firing at them. Although Bishop and his team managed to kill most of the security agents protecting Hassan and his family, Jack and Renee fought them off and killed his team, including Mathis and Donner. In the last moment, Jack managed to shoot Bishop in the leg and capture him. Jack interrogated him and Bishop confessed to working with General Brucker to deliver Hassan to Samir Mehran before the bomb was detonated in New York. Jack then decided to carry him back through the tunnel to learn more about the kidnapping plot. As they were approaching the United Nations building again, Jack decided to lock Bishop in a room since he was slowing them down. However, Hassan decided to go against President Taylor's plan of escaping. After knocking Jack Bauer down, he released Bishop and surrendered to him after giving him a gun. Bishop then locked Renee, Jack, and Hassan's family in a room as he took Hassan outside. As they got out on 7th Avenue between 53rd and 54th, Bishop found his SUV and ordered Hassan to get inside. Bishop then called Brucker and told him what had happened. Brucker then instructed him to go on with their plan. As Bishop drove, Brucker kept him in line while he and Rob Weiss called terrorist Samir Mehran. When Samir asked to talk with Hassan, Bishop handed him the phone. At 6:20am, Bishop arrived with Hassan at a rendezvous point on 93rd Street. After stopping, Tarin Faroush called and gave Bishop instructions to hand over Hassan. As Tarin talked him through, Bishop got out of the car and walked toward the intersection. When the light changed, Tarin instructed him to cross. Bishop demanded to know where the bomb was, but Tarin threatened not to reveal its location if he didn't do as he was told. Tarin then told him to look for a set of car keys near the newspaper stand on the street. Bishop found them and then noticed the SUV with Hassan driving away. Bishop kept on walking down the street to see if he find the van where Tarin had left the deactivated bomb. When he did, he used the keys to open it and found the radiological bomb. He then texted Rob Weiss telling him the bomb was in 93rd and Amsterdam. After Jack arrived at the scene, he told soldiers to arrest Bishop and transport him to a medical unit. As he was taken away, Bishop asked him if the bomb was real. When Jack told him it was, he told Jack of how they had saved Manhattan by handing down Hassan to the terrorists. Jack then reminded him that he had betrayed his President and his country and told the SWAT soldiers to take him away. Background information and notes * The first name "Adrion" was given in the Fox press release. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 8 characters Category:Day 8 antagonists Category:U.S. military personnel Category:Living characters